


Hey, I Love You

by ForLoveOfLiberTea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForLoveOfLiberTea/pseuds/ForLoveOfLiberTea
Summary: He didn’t need words to know how much they’d missed each other’s presence, how much they needed the comfort and reassurance that they weren’t all alone in this world.Just being with him is enough.





	Hey, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> [ requested by fayemichaels on tumblr. originally published May 30th, 2018. ]

“Princess, I know we missed each other, but—”

“Hush.”

_“Artie—”_

Arthur immediately pressed a finger against his fiancé’s lips, his brow furrowed and his features burdened with so much stress that Alfred wanted to smoothe it all away. He shut up, though, because he knew that was what Arthur wanted, even if he knew that they’d probably get caught by his secretary sooner rather than later.

And a volatile, over-piled with paperwork Lovino Vargas wasn’t someone he wanted to deal with at this point.

Arthur had loosened his tie, his features unreadable as he’d situated himself upon the younger man’s lap, a hand braced upon his shoulder and the other cupping his cheek. Alfred swallowed thickly as the Briton rested his forehead upon his own, their close proximity emphasizing the deep bags beneath his eyes as a sigh caressed his skin.

“Arthur,” he murmured, before his lips were caught in a slow, gentle kiss. Alfred brought his hands up to hold onto his fiancé’s waist, rubbing small circles into the tense muscles of his lower back as they kissed.

He didn’t need words to know how much they’d missed each other’s presence, how much they needed the comfort and reassurance that they weren’t all alone in this world. He didn’t need words to know what Arthur couldn’t bring himself to say.

So Alfred smiled even as the door was slammed open and an irate Lovino began yelling at them in Italian from the threshold. He ignored him, instead bringing Arthur’s hand up to his lips, pressing a kiss to the ring on his finger.

“Hey,” he whispered with a radiant grin which Arthur slowly returned. “I love you, too.”

**end.**


End file.
